The present invention relates to an apparatus for playing a game. More particularly it relates to apparatuses for playing a board game, a computer game or a combination playing a game using the apparatuses.
Many apparatuses for playing board games are known which comprise a board marked with a series of spaces; player pieces for moving from one space to another; and means for determining which space a player piece is to be moved to, such as a die.
Some of the known board games require players to take decisions between alternatives inherent in the rules of the game. These alternatives may have different risks and potential rewards associated with them. Thus the decisions taken by the players involve the exercise of judgement. Forms of this kind of game that are particularly popular simulate a capitalist system by involving the use of tokens representing money and asset pieces representing property, the players competing to acquire these from one another. A disadvantage of this kind of game is that some players may be forced to leave the game before it has been completed.
Others of the known board games require players to solve problems, for example to answer questions designed to test their knowledge, or to demonstrate ability to perform a task. Because the abilities of players to solve problems differ according to their particular sets of knowledge and skills, the risk associated with solving a given problem will differ between players.
A game has now been devised which requires exercise of both judgement and ability to solve problems, simulates a capitalist system and provides players with opportunity to trade off potential reward against risk according to their ability to solve problems.
The present invention provides a board game apparatus, which comprises:
a board marked with a series of spaces arranged in a loop, said spaces comprising an event space and territory spaces;
player pieces for moving from one space to another space in the loop;
means for determining which space a player piece is to be moved to;
means for determining an event affecting the standing of one or more players when a player piece lands on an event space; and
means for determining outcomes when player pieces land on territory spaces, said means comprising
means for determining a class of a territory space;
means for marking the class of a territory space;
means for testing the ability of a player to solve a problem;
means option for assisting a player to solve a problem;
tokens; and
property pieces for placing on a territory space.
The object of the game is to defeat the other players by bankrupting them. The game requires a player to exercise ability to solve a problem and judgement as between different levels of risk and potential reward associated with and without taking advantage of a means option for assisting the player to solve the problem.
An advantage of the game is that as one player is defeated by another, that first player may join the player that defeated them, and assist in solving problems. Thus there is no need for players to leave the game before it has been completed.
In the board game apparatus according to the invention, the board may be provided with a pictorial background, for example a map such as a map of the world, a continent, a country or a city. The territory spaces may each be marked with a name, for example a country, city or street, and may also carry a picture of something associated with that place. The territory spaces may also be grouped into sets, which sets may be provided by a common identifier, such as a colour. The sets may be further sub-divided into pairs. Each event space may be marked with some identifier which connects it with the means for determining an event affecting the standing of one or more players when a player piece lands on an event space.
The player pieces for moving from one space to another space in the loop may be, for example, figures, such as planes, rockets, cars, trains or people.
The means for determining which space a player piece is to be moved to may be, for example, a die. The die may be marked on a face with a symbol indicating that a player piece is not to be moved, such as a zero. In one embodiment, the die may be a sixteen sided die, two sides being marked with a zero and two of each of the other fourteen sides being marked with each of the numbers one to seven.
The means for determining an event affecting the standing of one or more players when a player piece lands on an event space may comprise, for example, a pack of cards, each of which recites an event. An event that has been found to add particular interest and excitement to the game is one in which a player is provided with an option, whereby when the player""s player piece lands on a territory space controlled by another player and the player correctly solves the problem presented, the player may reduce the number of asset pieces on the territory space, may take control of that territory space, or may take control of the territory space and all of the asset pieces on it.
The means for determining a class of a territory space may be, for example, a pack of cards or a die, each card or face respectively of which recites a territory space class.
The means for marking the class of a territory space may be, for example, a dial depicting the alternative classes which maybe placed on a territory space. This may be a piece that can be inserted into a hole on the board.
The means for testing the ability of a player to solve a problem may comprise a pack of cards, each card of which recites a problem to be solved, such as a question or a task to be performed. For example it may be a knowledge question. Alternatively it may be a computer programmed to generate problems to be solved, for example questions to be answered or tasks to be performed. Such problems might conveniently be stored on a compact disc.
The means option for assisting a player to solve a problem may be, for example, a card carrying a clue or a graded series of clues to be taken at the option of the player. The card may be the same as that carrying the problem. Preferably the means option is graded in levels of difficulty according to the classes that may be applied to a territory space.
The tokens may represent money, and may be, for example coins or paper notes.
The asset pieces represent property, and may be, for example, figures of buildings or storeys of buildings that can be stacked to form skyscrapers.